


Outfoxed

by ForYeWhoArtLiterate



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYeWhoArtLiterate/pseuds/ForYeWhoArtLiterate
Summary: Edited by the the ever wonderful TrashCandy
Relationships: Fiona/Scarlett (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	Outfoxed

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the the ever wonderful TrashCandy

Electronic music with a pulsing bass thumped from the speakers above the bar at Moxxi’s Red Light. Away from the crowd at the bar, in a sparsely populated side room, Fiona’s glass shook gently on the table, the bright orange contents dancing along to the beat. She picked up her glass and the drink settled while she took a long sip and scanned the room.

In a booth across the room two women [insert verb]. The blue haired one, with swirling tattoos, whispered something to the one with flowers in her hair. She blushed and the one with blue hair giggled. Fiona smiled. Cute, but not the sort of thing she was looking for. She set her drink back on the table, where it resumed its dance. Her eyes kept scanning and came to a slightly sour, aging man with muttonchops and broken glasses. He was alone, and drinking quietly while reading a large, leatherbound book, with a face that said “I’d like to continue to be alone, thank you very much.” Fiona’s eyes wandered to the booth in the far corner. They briefly met those of a woman, probably a bit older than herself, with ruby hair hanging down to her shoulders. Her outfit, a finely tailored jacket with a nautical cut to it, and the bright red-orange glint of an implant over her right eye, proclaimed that there was a good amount of wealth to be hand. More importantly, she was alone. The woman turned her gaze away from Fiona and down towards her drink, and the slightest blush crept over her face. After a long moment she glanced back up with a seafoam eye that pleaded for company. _“Got her,”_ Fiona thought.

Fiona slid out of her booth, grabbed her drink, smoothed her jacket, and walked over to Scarlett. The acoustics, she noticed, left this part of the bar a lot quieter than the rest. She greeted her with a warm, friendly, liar's smile. “Mind if I join you?” That was merely a formality, Fiona knew the answer before her mark did.

She smiled back and gave Fiona a quick look up and down. Fiona twirled around for her and gave a little shake. _“Oh absolutely,”_ she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Fiona to hear. She gestured to the empty spot next to her. “Please, have a seat.”

Fiona slid into the booth, and got close, but not too close to her. “And what’s your name, cutie?”

She smiled. “Scarlett. And you?”

“Fiona.”

Scarlett hummed. “What a lovely name.”

Fiona smiled and took another sip of her drink. “I like it alright, but it’s not as good as Scarlett. That’s a good name.” Fiona slid closer to Scarlett. She rested her hand on Scarlett’s lap and leaned in towards her ear. “Sounds like the kind of name that I’d like to spend a whole night screaming and moaning.” She pulled back away and watched Scarlett bite down on her lip and hold back a grin.

“Forward about it, aren’t we?”

Fiona shrugged. “I know what I want. And if I work fast in here, that leaves more time in the bedroom.”

Scarlett chuckled and drained the rest of the blood-orange colored drink from her collins glass. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll buy you a drink, you buy me a drink, and when we’re good and liquored up we’ll go back to my place and I’ll make you scream.”

Fiona smiled. “But what if I’m…” Her hand worked its way around to Scarlett’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “ _Eager..._ to get started?”

Scarlett let out a gasp and looked at Fiona. Fiona smiled mischievously.

“A quick drink, then. I might be a bit eager myself.”

Scarlett slid out of the booth and took a few sultry steps away from the table, making sure that Fiona caught a good glimpse of what she’d been grabbing. Fiona blushed as Scarlett ‘accidentally’ dropped her Echo and bent over to pick it up. Scarlett stood back up and turned her head. Thick red locks of hair swaying and bouncing with every move. “Coming? Or do we just prefer to stare?”

Fiona slid out of the booth and stood next to Scarlett. She took note of the foot of height that Scarlett had on her. “Well, it was a great view.”

Scarlett laughed. “Don’t I know it.”

The two walked towards the bar. Fiona slid a hand around Scarlett’s waist and pulled her closer, while Scarlett slid a hand to the small of Fiona’s back, where it wandered towards her ass. Fiona figured that Scarlett thought she was being discreet about it. She wasn’t, but Fiona let it slide. Meanwhile, Fiona mentally calculated the sum contents of Scarlett’s pockets. Wallet in the left pocket, Echo-slim in the back right, three keys and a key chain in the front right, and a thin blade strapped to her inner thigh. That put them on equal footing, Fiona thought, since she had a derringer hidden up the sleeve of her jacket. They reached the bar, and Fiona was pulled from her thoughts. They found two empty barstools, but it was busy, and it took a few minutes of Scarlett whispering what she was going to do to Fiona before Moxxi finally came over.

“What’ll it be sugars?”

Fiona gestured for Scarlett to go first. Scarlett smiled. “A Naked Lady, please.”

Fiona raised her eyebrow. Moxxi chuckled to herself. “Is that your order, sugar? Or just some wishful thinking?”

Scarlett shot a glance at Fiona. “A bit of both.”

Moxxi smirked. “Well, I’m all for facilitating a good time.” She looked at Fiona. “And you, sugar?”

“I’ll have an applejack and soda.”

Moxxi nodded. “Whiskey apple and soda, Naked Lady.” She disappeared behind the crowded bar.

Scarlett tapped at the bar with her hook. Fiona couldn’t help but look.

“Wondering how I lost the hand?”

Fiona glanced up at Scarlett and cleared her throat. “I wasn’t going to ask.”

Scarlett smiled. “‘S alright.” She pulled back the left sleeve of her shirt and revealed a metal prosthetic all the way to her elbow. “Got in a bar fight a few years ago. Some bitch pulled a knife and cut my arm halfway to the bone. Unfortunately, that’s the last thing I remember about that night. When I came to I was in a drunk tank and my arm was a bandaged up stump.”

“I’m sorry about that."

Scarlett waved it off and pulled her sleeve back down. “Bah. It was years ago. I’m not dumb and getting in bar fights anymore, at least not usually. Besides, there’s more interesting things to find in a bar than a fight.”

“Oh?”

“I was talking about you, you beautiful pillock.”

“Oh.” Fiona turned her face away and pretended to blush. “Thank you.”

Moxxi came back, dropped the drinks off with a quick smile and then left to deal with somebody yelling about the service at the far end of the bar. Scarlett grabbed her drink and took a long sip. Fiona did the same. Scarlett’s tongue ran over her lips. “Not bad, but is it the best thing I’ve tasted tonight?”

Before Fiona realized what was happening, Scarlett’s lips were against her own. Fiona tasted alcohol and sickeningly sweet pomegranate syrup on Scarlett’s lips. Fiona reacted fast and pulled Scarlett deeper into the kiss. Her teeth grazed against Scarlett’s lips. Scarlett’s leg found its way around Fiona’s, and her hook scratched at her back. Fiona’s hand slipped up towards Scarlett’s neck, burying her finger in her hair along the way. When they parted Fiona had to gasp for breath.

Scarlett giggled as they untangled themselves. She took her drink, slammed it back in one gulp and dropped a wad of cash on the bar. “Come on,” she said, standing up. “I need more of that, right now. And much as I’d like to take you on the bar, I think even Moxxi has some standards.”

Fiona chuckled to herself as she dismounted her barstool and landed in Scarlett’s waiting arms. They made for the exit and Scarlett’s place.

* * *

Fiona ducked under an awning, dragging Scarlett along by the wrist. Scarlett stumbled. She giggled to herself as she fell back against the wall and slid down to the street. Rain poured down around them, and Fiona took a second to wring the water from her hair. She dropped down next to Scarlett.

“Maybe we should’ve stayed at the bar.” Scarlett said.

“Well yeah, but I can’t do this at a bar.” Fiona grabbed Scarlett by the collar and kissed her. Fiona found her teeth tugging at Scarlett’s lip and her tongue was tangled up with Scarlett’s. Her hands ran through Scarlett’s wet hair.

Scarlett’s lips worked their way down to Fiona’s neck and Fiona moaned. The clasps on her collar came undone, and Scarlett started work on the buttons of her vest. Fiona’s hands went to Scarlett’s back, and her fingers found their way to the laces of her corset. One hand clawed at Scarlett’s back, the other fumbled with the knot holding her corset together. 

Suddenly Fiona felt a push against her chest and she was falling backwards. Scarlett squealed and reached out. She slipped an arm behind her and pulled Fiona back before she hit the ground, then gave her another kiss. Fiona pulled away.

“Did you just push me away?” Fiona asked. She silently thanked someone that it was raining, it was easier to sell the tears when her face was already wet.

“No I- well, yes. But not because I don’t want you.” Scarlett leaned in and kissed Fiona again. As she pulled away she dropped a key into Fiona’s hand. “Just not here. Hollow Point Hotel, room two-twenty-five. Fifteen- no, ten minutes. I’ll be waiting for you.” Scarlett gave Fiona a reassuring smile and a goodbye kiss, then stood up and walked off into the rain.

Fiona glanced at the key in her hand and grinned.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Fiona turned the key and the door to room 225 swung open. The lights were out except for a candle flickering on a side table. It gave off a dim light and the sweet scent of citrus and spices. Fiona peeked her head inside, then took a careful step into the room.

“Scarlett?”

The door clicked shut behind her, and someone grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back. Something sharp pressed tightly against her throat. She felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

“Sorry to frighten you.” Scarlett leaned in and kissed Fiona’s cheek. “Sorry to do this too, but I have a favor to ask, and it’s much easier to do if I’ve got a hold of you.” She kissed her again and whispered in her ear. “Drop the pistol, love.”

Fiona choked, painfully conscious of the hook point at her neck. “What pistol?” 

Scarlett sighed. “I’d really prefer honesty, but I’ll ignore this one little lie because you're damn cute.” Her hook teased against Fiona’s neck. “The one in your sleeve. I’m not stupid, I know what a derringer feels like when it brushes against me.”

Fiona croaked nervously. “I wasn’t going to use it on you. I swear.”

Fiona could feel Scarlett’s smile from behind her. “I’m sure you weren’t. You just want to feel safe, especially on a world like this. That’s all fine, I understand it, love. But I like to feel safe too, so drop it for me please.”

Fiona slowly reached her left hand up her right sleeve. She pulled out the derringer and dropped it to the floor.

Scarlett kissed her again. “Thanks love. I really do appreciate it.” Scarlett moved her hook away from Fiona’s throat and down towards the collar of her shirt. She tugged on it.

Fiona didn’t take her eyes off of it. “What about your hook?”

“What about it? Oh, you think it’s dangerous?”

Fiona nodded.

“Sure, fair play. Although I wasn’t going to keep it much longer anyway. I never sleep with it on, that’s a good way to lose another eye.” She took her hands off of Fiona gently pushed her away. Scarlett detached the hook with her good hand and grinned as she dropped it to the floor. “Satisfied that I’m _disarmed_?”

Fiona made a concentrated effort not to sigh at the pun. “Satisfied. Now, where were we?”

Scarlett smirked. “I believe...” She closed the distance between them and pushed Fiona back against the wall. “That you were about to rip off my corset.” Scarlett kissed her. “And I...” Her teeth tugged at Fiona’s lip. “Was considering tearing your shirt open.”

* * *

Scarlett awoke with the all too familiar sensation of a rope around her wrist and a gun barrel pressed into the small of her back. She inhaled deeply and considered her options.

She might be able to slap the gun away, and take her assailant head on. She glanced at her arm, saw the stump where her hook usually was, and ruled that idea out. Maybe this was one of those ‘talk your way out of the execution’ type situations. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“Whom do I have the pleasure of being held at gunpoint by?” She turned her head slightly to get a look.

“Face forward.”

“Ughh.” Scarlett muttered. It was Fiona. Of course it was Fiona.

“You know, I thought we had something special going.”

“Oh it was special.” Fiona planted a kiss on Scarlett’s cheek. “But I made up my mind about robbing you well before I even saw you. If you hadn’t held me at hook point and made that ‘disarmed’ pun, I might have even reconsidered.”

Scarlett groaned. “You bloody sound like Nisha.”

“Who?” Scarlett felt Fiona get up off of the bed and heard her bare feet pad across the carpet.

Scarlett shook her head. “Friend of mine. Doesn’t matter.” Scarlett slowly turned around. She saw Fiona rifling through a dresser. “Nothing in there but clothes love.”

“Hmmm. That’s a shame.” Fiona pulled out a bright red skirt and held it in front of her.

“Probably not your size.” Scarlett said. “It would slide right off those skinny little hips of yours. Not that that’s a bad thing per se. Oh, maybe you should model a few for me? Since you’ve got a captive audience.”

Fiona smirked and put the skirt back. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Fine,” Scarlett took in the view and smiled. “Don’t get dressed on my account. I’m not complaining.”

Fiona shook her head and headed over to a side table with a safe on it. “You’re pretty chipper for a hostage.”

“Well, I do find that naked women and a night of passion do tend to improve the mood. Besides, I’m too busy thinking of ways to get you on my crew to bother being angry.”

Fiona reached the safe and knelt down to look at it. “I’m more of a solo artist these days, sorry.” She glanced up at Scarlett. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me the combination?”

“I don’t suppose you’ll untie me so I can resume making love to you?”

“Tempting, but no.” Fiona leaned an ear to the safe and started fiddling with the lock. A few seconds later she gave a confused look at it and tried the handle. It opened. Fiona turned towards Scarlett, visibly shocked. “You didn’t lock it?”

“You say that like people routinely steal from pirates and I should’ve seen this coming.”

Fiona shook her head again and examined the contents of the safe. She hummed to herself and started loading up a storage deck.

“Do me a favor: leave the locket will you?”

Fiona pulled a locket out from the safe and dangled it by its silver chain. “Why should I?”

“Because it was a gift, because I am very sentimental about the picture inside, and because if you do leave it, I’ll tell you about the cash you missed in the dresser.”

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “Deal.”

Scarlett smiled. “Great. I’d shake on it, but uh… yeah. Tied to a bedpost. Not that I’m complaining mind you. Well, not about the bedpost anyway. The robbery and not being able to get to know you better over breakfast, that I’m annoyed about.” Fiona stood up and walked to the dresser. “Bottom drawer, inside the pocket on the powder blue shirt.”

Fiona nodded and reached into the drawer. She found the shirt and pulled a wad of cash out of the pocket. She took about half and left the other half on top of the dresser.

“Generous, aren’t we?” Scarlett said.

“Well, I’d really hate to completely burn this bridge. Maybe if I get tired of the solo act I’ll join up with you after all.”

Scarlett bit down on her lip and a half smirk played across her lips. “You don’t say?”

“I might consider it. Eventually.” Fiona pulled her clothes off the floor and started getting dressed. Scarlett muttered a few obscenities in protest. “Come on,” Fiona said as she buttoned her shirt. “You didn’t think I was just going to stay here naked all day with you, did you?”

“No, but a girl can dream.” Scarlett watched Fiona finish dressing. She sat down on the far side of the bed to pull her boots on. “So uh… what’s next? For me, I mean?”

“Well, I’ve already robbed you blind.” Fiona put her hat on and stood up. “I figured next I’ll leave you here alone with your thoughts and that bit of rope.”

Scarlett grinned. “Kinky.”

Fiona leaned in and gave Scarlett another kiss. She smiled back as she pulled away. She took a few steps towards the door and checked her watch. “Cleaning lady should be here in… oh, three hours. Have fun until then.” Fiona disappeared out the door.

Scarlett sighed. She looked at her arm tied to the bedpost and groaned. Her head dropped back onto the pillow. “Bloody tease… won’t even let me have my hand back so I can kill time.”


End file.
